Second Kiss
by milkyways99
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha dibuat kewalahan oleh Istrinya yang sedang ngambek karena alasan yang bahkan tak diketahuinya. Pertengkaran rumit bin aneh terjadi dikediaman Uchiha tersebut. Bagaimanakah akhirnya?/"SASUKE-KUN JAHAAAT!"/Sequel First Kiss/Review?


"Haaah.." helaan nafas itu terdengar jelas keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia baru saja memberikan laporan misi pada Naruto selaku Hokage. Ditatapnya langit gelap yang bertabur bintang. Malam semakin larut.

Tak ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu lagi, Sasuke segera berlari menuju rumahnya. Tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan keluarga kecilnya yang belum ia temui selama seminggu ini.

Membayangkan sambutan hangat dari kedua anak kembarnya saja membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Apa lagi jika dia mendapat 'Bonus' dari istrinya nanti. Digenggamnya dengan erat Kotak berwarna merah yang ada ditangannya. Perlahan senyum kecil itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringai _sexy_.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke x Sakura

Rate : T

Genre : Humor - Family

Warning : Humor kurang krispy (?) GaJe, Typo(s), pendek, OOC, alur kecepetan, NO BASHING CHARA (cuma buat lucu-lucu aja) dan banyak kesalahan lainnya.

*Sequel dari "First Kiss"*

.

.

Baiklah, Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendapati Sakura -Istrinya- mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal saat Sasuke pulang. Hikaru dan Hikari hanya tersenyum canggung. Hikaru mengajak adik kembarnya masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Membiarkan Ayah dan Ibu mereka terdiam tanpa suara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih menatapnya kesal. Seingatnya ia tak pernah melakukan hal yang membuat Istrinya ini kesal.

Sakura masih diam. Wanita itu makin menyipitkan kelopak matanya. Tangannya berpangku dengan tegas didadanya. Bibir ranumnya mengerucut imut. Ingatkan Sasuke untuk menahan hasratnya saat melihat Tingkah Istrinya saat ini.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya.." ujar Sakura yang membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Pura-pura? Apa maksudmu?"

"_Hiks.._ Sasuke-_kun _pembohong!" Wanita berambut merah muda itu mulai terisak pelan. Sasuke yang masih belum mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi hanya diam. Ia mendekat pada Istrinya, mencoba untuk memeluk Sakura. Namun sebelum tubuh ringkih itu berhasil dipeluknya, Sakura sudah menghindar terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan mencoba memelukku!" bentak Sakura. Wanita itu makin keras mengeluarkan isak tangisnya.

"Demi Tuhan Sakura! Ada apa Sebenarnya?!" kesal karena sedari tadi dia menjadi pihak yang terus disalahkan, Sasuke mulai berteriak frustasi. Padahal sebenarnya disini dia menjadi pihak yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" lagi-lagi Sakura membuat Sasuke kebingungan. Sejak kapan dia pura-pura Bodoh? Uchiha tidak pernah pura-pura bodoh untuk menutupi kepintaran. Palingan cuma pura-pura pintar Untuk menutupi kebodohan (?)

"..."

"Kamu diam kan? Berarti kamu ngaku kamu salah! _Hiks_.. Sasuke-_kun _JAHAT!"

Dalam hati Sasuke _Sweat Drop _melihat tingkah kekanakkan Istrinya. Lihatlah Wanita pendamping Uchiha bungsu itu menangis dilantai sambil menendang-nendang kaki Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Sasuke mengurut pelipisnya, Astaga tangisan nyaring Istrinya ini mampu membuat kepalanya terasa Sakit. Menghela nafas berat sejenak, Sasuke lalu berjongkok guna menyamakan tingginya dengan Sakura yang masih duduk sambil menangis.

"_Hime.._ Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Sakura masih terisak pelan, hidung mungilnya memerah. Membuat Sasuke ingin mengigitnya.

"Kamu bilang _hiks.. _Kamu gak pernah nyium cewek selain aku." akhirnya Sakura membuka suara. Matanya yang memerah memandang Sasuke.

"Memang," dengan nada enteng Sasuke membalas perkataan Sakura.

"Bohong."

"Gak."

"Bohong!"

"Gak."

"BOHONG!" teriak Sakura kesal didepan wajah Tampan bak dewa Apollo milik Sasuke.

"Iya iya aku bohong!" Kesal karena dibilang bohong terus, Akhirnya Sasuke bohong beneran. Habisnya Sakura gak berhenti teriak terus dari tadi sih!

"Tuh kan! HUAAAAAAAA!" sekarang Sasuke merasa serba Salah. Dibilang Gak, Sakura nyuruh dia ngaku-padahaldiagakbohong- Dibilang Iya, Sakura malah nangis sambil guling-guling dilantai.

"Memangnya kamu dapat berita dari mana aku pernah cium cewek lain?"

"Gak ada! _Hiks.. _aku tahu sendiri! Kamu pasti _Hiks.. _Pernah nyium Karin!"

**Toeeng..**

"Karin?" Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Seingatnya dia gak pernah nyium cewek **mantan **anggotanya itu.

"Iya! Secara, dia cantik _plus Sexy_ kayak gitu! Kamu pasti bohong kalau mampu nolak cewek kaya dia."

'_What the-? _Karin? Yang benar aja!' pikir Sasuke _ilfeel_. Ngebayangin Karin monyongin bibir buat nyium dia aja, Sasuke rasanya pengen kebelet boker (?)

"Gak pernah _Hime.._ Sumpah!" sifat _Out of Character_-nya Sasuke keluar juga. Dengan muka ala penggombal sejati dia kembali berkata "Cuma kamu cewek yang pernah aku cium."

"Cowok?" tanya Sakura polos. Sasuke mendengus kasar.

"Jangan ungkit itu lagi deh."

"Hehehe. Berarti ciuman pertama Sasuke_-kun _sama cewek itu pas kita nikah?" tanya Sakura lagi, kali ini mata sembab wanita itu berbinar-binar ceria. Atmosfir kesedihan yang alay tadipun tergantikan.

"Gak," runtuh sudah keceriaan hati Sakura. Saat Sakura bersiap menumpahkan kembali air matanya, Sasuke buru-buru melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku pertama kali ciuman -samacewek- itu sama kamu! Cuman, bukan saat kita nikah."

"Jadi kapan? Aku rasa kita gak pernah ciuman sebelumnya."

"Waktu aku mau pergi dari Konoha."

**DEG!**

"Apa?! Kapan?" Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"Saat kamu pingsan" balas Sasuke enteng kini seringai khas miliknya terpampang.

"Ja-jadi waktu itu kamu nyium aku? Bisa-bisanya kamu ngelakuin hal aneh-aneh ke aku saat aku nggak sadar!" dengan wajah merah Sakura mencoba menetralisir degub jantungnya.

"Aku gak ngelakuin yang aneh-aneh, Tapi mungkin sekarang aku akan melakukannya.."

"Apa yang- KYAAAAAA SASUKE-_KUNN_!" Ah.. sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang bagi Uchiha Sakura.

.

.

Untung saja anak kembar mereka telah tertidur lelap.

Tunggu dulu, jika kalian memperhatikan dari awal, bukankah Sasuke membawa sebuah kotak? Kotak apakah itu?

Ternyata didalam kotak perhiasan berwarna merah itu terdapat sebuah cincin berhias batu permata yang akan diberikan Sasuke untuk Sakura.

Untuk Apa? Tentu saja cincin itu sebagai hadiah hari jadi Sakura yang ke-28. Hari jadi yang seharusnya tepat tanggal 28 Maret lalu. Namun Sasuke melaksanakan misi disaat ulang tahun Istrinya tersebut, jadi ia akan memberikan hadiah yang terlambat itu kepada Sakura sekarang.

Niatnya tadi sih begitu, namun karena sudah terjadi pristiwa yang sebelumnya tidak terpikirkan oleh Sasuke (sebenarnya Kepikiran) jadilah hadiah itu harus menunggu beberapa saat lagi.

Ck, ck, ck. Dasar Uchiha..

.

.

"Kenapa? Masalah buat loe?"

.

.

.

****Tamat****

A/N : Berakhir dengan Gajenya (lagi) XD

Wkwkwk ini fict Sequel nya "First Kiss" yang ditunjukkan buat yang kemaren minta Sequel, MANA SUARANYAAA? #plak (Terimakasih banyak buat yang Review di First Kiss #terharu :') )

Juga ditunjukkan buat Ultahnya Sakura, yah walaupun **sangat **telat setidaknya saya ikut berpartisipasi hohoho :D

Oke, Maaf buat segala kesalahan dalam penulisan. Ada kritik? Saran? Atau uneg-uneg yang lain?

Silahkan ~Review~ :3 Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Milkyways99


End file.
